Grenade
by LilBitOBantar
Summary: Josh figures something out about what happened while he was in africa. When he attacks Castle, will Beckett see the man he truly is, or will she go back to being controlled? Songfic 1st chapter only. Please RxR :D
1. Chapter 1

_**As I mentioned in the summary, this is in Josh's POV, but only until the song lyrics end. Rated T for safety. Please Enjoy! :)**_

**Grenade**

Josh sat in Kate's new apartment. He was only half listening to her ramble on about the latest case she and the boys were working. But he couldn't help but get frustrated every time she mentioned that writer. He noticed she'd started calling him Rick now, and this made him feel uneasy. Very uneasy.

**Easy come, easy go,**

**That's just how you live oh,**

**Take, take, take it all,**

**But you never give,**

Their relationship, he thought, was a fairly basic one. They didn't see each other much, but the sex was awesome, and the conversation was light and often full of laughter. He noticed that she never seemed to give much to it though. Most of the effort in their relationship was during the sex, but he secretly thought she was faking when they were together, and sometimes he could have sworn he had heard her moan 'Castle' in her sleep or during their foreplay.

**Should've known you were trouble,**

**From the first kiss, had your eyes wide open,**

**Why were they open?**

He never felt the same amount of passion from her as he did from himself when they kissed or made love. And sometimes when they talked about the future he almost felt how uncommitted she was to their conversations, almost as though she was wishing she was somewhere else. He'd sometimes be affectionate and she'd push him away, it had gotten worse since he came back from Africa.

**Gave you all I had,**

**And you tossed it in the trash,**

**You tossed it in the trash, you did.**

Now more than ever she would make excuses for their dates or cancel coming over to his for a drink or him seeing her after work. She'd do longer hours at work and he could have counted the thousands of times that she had gotten out of bed with him after receiving a call from that damned writer, who she would then talk to for hours on end. In the middle of the night! Just the other week he had been waiting to surprise her in her apartment and she had opened the door laughing and smiling with him, after he had obviously walked her home. Then, just the other night, when he knocked on her door with flowers in his hand, wine bottle in the other. Only to find him (again!) opening it, wine glass in hand, a yellow file in the other. At that moment he had thought nothing of it. But now piecing the dots together, he knew something must have happened between them, whilst he was away. And part of him knew it was something he was not going to like at all.

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause,**

**What you don't understand,**

**Is I'd catch a grenade for ya,**

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya,**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya,**

**You know I'd do anything for ya,**

He had a never ending list of things he would do for her, the countless compliments he gave her, the, apparently unwanted, affection he lavished upon her, making an effort with her friends and her dad, her work mates, even him.

**Ohhh,**

**I would go through all this pain,**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain,**

**Yes I would die for ya baby,**

**But you won't do the same,**

He knew she had tried to love him. Things had been great over the summer, everything had been going so well when and she was just starting to let him in a little more… But then he came back. And brought with him all the tensions and closed feelings she'd had when they had first started out at the beginning of June. He stood up quickly, causing Kate to stop talking. She asked him what was wrong as he strode towards the door, yelling his name as he flung it open and took off towards the elevator. Pressing the button to the lobby, he retreated back into his thoughts again.

**Nooo,**

**Black, black, black and blue,**

**Beat me till I'm numb,**

**Tell the devil I said 'Hey',**

**When you get back to where you're from,**

Before now he wouldn't have thought about doing it. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised: The guy needed to pay. It is a low move messing with another guy's girl while he's away. But now it was his job to make sure this cat left the mouse alone from now on.

**Bad woman, bad woman,**

**That's just what you are yeah,**

**You smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car,**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash,**

**You tossed it in the trash, yes you did,**

**To give me all your love is all I ever asked but,**

**What you don't understand is,**

He couldn't help but feel a little more than betrayed by Kate. He had poured most of his heart and soul into giving her everything and in a moment of weakness, or so he assumed, she'd had it away with some 'big bucks playboy' crime writer. What was so great about him? What did he have to offer her that was so much better than what she already had with him? Except of course for a Ferrari and about 10 million dollars. He certainly wasn't very good in the looks department (in his opinion) His books weren't that good, unless you were a woman. Or Kate. He winced inwardly as he thought this. He practically sprinted through the lobby and out towards the parking lot, finally reaching his car and starting the engine. He drove like a madman and heard several indignant honks and yells from disgruntled drivers but he didn't care, a lesson had to be taught here and if it wasn't learnt… He'd have to make certain he had got his point across.

**I'd catch a grenade for ya,**

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya,**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya,**

**You know I'd do anything for ya,**

**Ohhh I would go through all this pain,**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain,**

**Yes I would die for you baby,**

**But you won't do the same.**

Pulling up outside Writer boy's building, he got out of his car, smoothed his, now long hair, back off of his face and strode towards the doorman. Smiling as he passed, the doorman smiled back and buzzed him in. Once he had reached the elevator however, the kind smile he had been wearing turned into a smug smirk. How stupid they all are, he thought. Did they even know who he was going to see? Laughing inwardly he strode out of the elevator and onto the floor. Seeing the door he went over to it and knocked, waiting silently for the son-of-a-bitch to open up.

**If my body was on fire,**

**Ooh you would watch me burn down in flames,**

**You said you loved me you're a liar 'cause you never ever ever did baby…**

I'm sorry Kate. He thought in his head, as he heard someone clattering down some stairs on the other side of the door. I have to do this, for you, for us! We can be together if he just left you alone. The door opened slowly and he appeared in the opening, a grin on his face. It faltered when he saw Josh and he greeted him in an astonished voice. Not bothering to ask, he strode past him into his apartment.

Then turning to him, he asked right out: 'What happened between you and Kate when I was in Africa?'

His stupid mouth fell right open.

'Me and Kate?' He asked dumbly. 'Nothing, well actually just one thing but that was just for the job, but it felt like so much more and I think she felt it too-' Then he realised who he was talking to, and shut his mouth. The red hot fury was pouring inside his body and was starting to bubble over.

He stepped towards writer boy and said: 'Look you jackass, I don't care who you are or what you do. But from now on, you're gonna stay away from Kate!'

The idiot actually leaned forward and said right in his face: 'Oh I am, am I? Well what if I don't want to. I'm Rick Castle and she is my partner Kate Beckett, we work together so I'm not just gonna runaway. Besides, what if Kate wants me around? Who am I to deny her my compan-' But Josh had reached his atomic point now and cut Castle off by punching him in the face.

**But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya,**

'Kate is mine!' Josh yelled, smashing his fist into Castle's face, over and over. On his next hit however, Castle ducked and Josh's hand smashed into the wooden cabernet. He recoiled in pain, tugging his hand back and Castle took the opportunity to hit him back, yelling:

'Well if she's really yours then why did she kiss me!' Laughing loudly at the look of anger on Josh's face, he continued:

'Oh yes, we kissed. Over and over and over. We even used a little tongue and things got so passionate we forgot where we were and what we were doing. She forgot all about you and your stupid little fling or whatever you've got going on. So why don't you leave her alone! Or I'll-' But before we could find out what he would do, Josh got up from the floor and let out a roar as he lunged for Castle, leaping through the air.

**Throw my hand on a blade for ya,**

**I'd jump in front of a train for ya,**

Rolling around on the ground together, hitting and yelling and kicking one another, neither of them noticed the front door opening and Alexis coming through it.

'Dad?' She called out and the frantic noises stopped. Then, jumping up suddenly away from Josh, Castle cried:

'Alexis, honey, quick! Get up those stairs and stay there. Then called the police.'

**You know I'd do anything for ya,**

**Ohhh, I would go through all this pain,**

**Take a bullet straight through my brain,**

**Yes I would die for you baby,**

**But you won't do the same,**

**No, you won't do the same,**

**You won't do the same,**

**Ohhh you never do the same,**

**Nooo.**

'There's no need for that.' Josh drawled. 'I've made my point. You just need to ask yourself what you love more, living or my girlfriend. I mean it you son-of-a-bitch, stay away from Kate.' Then he stormed out of the loft.

OoOoOoOoO

_So that was chapter one. What did you think guys? Next chapter will be all Caskett and no songs, YAY! Please leave a review it will give me a goal to work for when I am writing the next chapter! _;) I joke, I joke! Thanks x


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow I'm shocked, 8 reviews in less than a week! I didn't expect to get any! As you can see, the first chapter has been changed so people can understand it more. Thank you for all your helpful comment and suggestions reviewers. Now on with the story: Kate, take it away!_

Chapter 2

Kate paced up and down in her apartment. Why on earth had Josh taken off like that? She thought. Why isn't he back yet? What did I do? Her question was answered for her by a loud knock on the door. Running to it she yanked it open and Josh rushed inside.

Shocked, she yelled at him, "Where the hell have you been? I was worried! You've been gone for 3 hours!" He gave her his puppy dog eyes and she softened immediately as he said,

"I'm sorry babe. I just needed to clear my head, a lot of stuff was running through my mind and when it finally cleared in knew what I had to do." Then, he pulled a small, blue box from his pocket and held it in his hands. Smiling in confusion and nervousness, Kate looked up at him.

"Josh, sweetie, what's this? You didn't need to get me anything." She said, still puzzled. Then he got down one knee. Her chin almost hit the floor as her mouth fell open, when he opened the lid and ring with a diamond the size of a strawberry shone in the light.

"Oh my god." She gasped as he smiled at her nervously. Then gulping and taking a deep breath he said,

"I've had this for a little while now. It's been sitting in my bedside draw waiting for a moment, the right moment, to pop out and say hello,"

She laughed slightly and a tear ran down her cheek.

"So tonight," He continued. "When I was thinking about all those problems in my brain, I realised that, you're not one of them. In fact, you're my solution. The only thing I will ever need is you. I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. So Kate Beckett, will you marry me?"

She stood still for a moment, as if frozen in shock. Then a smile graced her face and more tears came down, but they were tears of happiness, as she nodded her head.

"Yes." His eyes widened and a tear went down his face,

"Really?" He asked happily.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, and threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. He smiled into their kiss as he felt the love, which he had waited so long for her to give him, coursing through her lips and into his. Then she pulled back and hugged him to her, sobbing with joy as he pushed her back, just enough so that he could slip the ring onto her finger, then he hugged her to him again.

OoOoOoOoO

Later that night as they lay in bed together she rolled over to look at him and found Josh's eyes staring back.

"You know, I thought you were leaving me for good when you walked out tonight." She whispered to him, reaching for his hand. "I got so scared and I was worried that you'd never come back. You've been there for me ever since we got together and you've been so good to me. And I was so upset that I might not get to tell you how much I loved you. I don't think I realised just how much until you left tonight. It felt awful thinking you would never come back, never hold me again…" She trailed off a tears began to come. He shushed her gently and wiped her eyes with his thumb.

Then she shook her head and said, "No, no, Josh please, wait a moment! Before we do this, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, remember I told you about my mother's case?" He nodded so she continued,

"Well when me and Castle went to save Esposito and Ryan, we had to create a distraction. So he came up with the idea that if we pretended to be a drunk couple we might get close enough to take him out. So we did it but it wasn't really working. Then as I was about to pull out my gun, Castle knocked my hand off the gun, pulled me to him, and kissed me. I was so shocked and pulled away from him, but it appeared to work and the guard started to believe our little cover, so we kissed again. Then as soon as the guard to walk away, I spun away from Castle and knocked him out. I felt like I had to tell you because I love you and we're getting married and I feel awful like I betrayed you. That's why I've been off with you all these weeks." Josh smiled at her.

"It's ok Kate. I believe you, and I love you too. Thank you for telling me, but you didn't betray me so don't feel bad. It didn't mean anything and it was to save your guys right?" She nodded so he said, "There so no harm done." Then he snuggled her in his arms and she turned over so she could be closer to him, and more comfortable.

Lying there in the darkness, she thought about what she had said. But she couldn't help but feel like she wasn't being honest. With Josh or herself.

OoOoOoOoO

4 hours later it began to get lighter outside. Kate, who had been lying in the darkness unable to sleep the whole time, gently eased herself out of Josh's arms and got dressed. She quickly wrote him a note and placed it next to him. Then, picking up her coat and purse, she headed out the front door.

30 minutes later, after driving around in circles. She found herself outside Richard Castle's building. Walking up to the doorman, she said politely,

"Hey there Bobby, is Rick in?"

He smiled back at her and said,

"Yes. Are you here to check if he's ok?"

"What do you mean?" She said worriedly.

"Oh it's probably nothing, but Ray was on the door last night and apparently there was a bit of a scuffle inside Mr Castle's loft yesterday."

"Oh my God! Is he alright? Are Martha and Alexis ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. It was just a bit of an argument between him and another man. Ray thinks it was just another tenant or something."

She let out a sigh of relief and nodded at him, smiling gently. "Okay then. Can I go up?"

He smiled back and said, "Feel free." Then opened the door for her. In the lobby she smiled at a resident,

"Hey there Tracy."

"Hi Detective Beckett!" She smiled back then turned away, answering her phone.

Kate, still smiling to herself, made her way over to the elevator. As the doors closed behind her, she lent her head back against the back of it. 'Oh God,' she thought. 'Why on earth am I here? I love Josh! I don't need Castle's approval or opinion, why should he even care.' But a little voice in the corner of her mind, that sounded just like her mum, whispered, 'Now Katie you know that's not true. That kiss meant everything to you! It was a whole new opened for you and Rick, but then Josh came back and ruined everything! Now go and do what you have wanted to do since the summer!' She smiled again shook herself mentally.

"Okay, I'm really gonna do this!" She said out loud to herself and the doors opened.

She found herself on Castle's floor and cautiously stepped out of the lift. Then she took in a deep breath and walked towards his front door, v-e-r-y slowly. Every couple of steps she would turn and take a step back towards the elevator, as if fighting and internal battle:

Her conscience Vs Her mum.

Finally she had reached the door and her hand had reached out and knocked before she could stop it. She was just turning around to sprint back down to the safety of the elevator, when the door opened. She saw him and looked down at the ground and said, all in one big breath:

"Look-I-know-it's-early-and-your-probably-busy-and-I-should-really-go-away-but-something-major-just-happened-and-I-really-need-your-help-and-advice-cause-I'm-really-confused-and-I-don't know-what-to-do-and-the-only-person-I-can-ask-cause-you're-erm… Well you're… Do you see what I mean?" Then she let out a huge breath and looked up. "Oh my God Rick! What happened to your face?"

When she had finally looked at his face, she was shocked at what she saw. His bottom lip was split and there was a huge purple bruise on his left cheek. Not only that, but his nose had dried blood around and his eyes looked bloodshot and he had dark bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept at all.

Rick smiled weakly at her and said,

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped back, "What happened to you?"

Rick paused for a moment, then said slowly,

"You better come in."

OoOoOoOoO

_Ooh cliff hanger, aren't I mean! Please review and tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, remember me? *laughs nervously as crowd of angry readers with torches growl menacingly* Please don't kill me! If you do I won't be able to finish the story, or my other fics. __Remember this is Castle's POV with a tid bit of Kate's POV to fill in the gaps. Ok, ok read on!_

Chapter 3

As soon as Josh left his house. Castle winced and whimpered loudly, grabbing the left side of his face in the process. Alexis ran down the stairs and clung to him.

"Dad," She cried, sobbing into his shirt. "Are you okay? Who was that man? What did he want? Why was he telling you to stay away from detective Beckett? I don't understand! Wha—Why? Who…" She stuttered and gasped, finally unable to make coherent sentences any longer, and buried her face into his chest. He held her close and felt her shakes of fright and confusion tear at his heart.

"It's ok sweetheart. It's all gonna be ok. I'm gonna fix it. It will be ok. But Alexis, honey, look at me."

"Yeah Dad?" She whispered, looking up at him with frightened eyes.

"I need you to go and stay with Paige for a few days. Just till this, erm… mess, is sorted. Ok?" He stared at her for a long time.

"You-, your sending me away? Daddy please will you just tell me what is going on because I'm really freaking out and a guy just beat the crap out of you!"

"Alexis, please, it's for your own protection! I can't guarantee if that jerk's coming back and I don't want you here alone if he does! So go upstairs and pack, then call Paige tell her the situation and say its an emergency." She looked back at him and nodded gently. Giving him a swift hug, she ran upstairs to her room. Sighing in defeat, Castle sank into a chair and put his head into his hands. He could just keep hearing Josh's words echoing through his head:

_You just need to ask yourself what you love more, living or my girlfriend… I mean it you son-of-a-bitch, stay away from Kate… Kate is mine… Mine… Kate… _KATE!

_Oh my god!_ He thought, _Kate! What if he hurts her! What if something happens, it will all be my fault!_ A little voice in the corner of his mind whispered, _Say something does, maybe she'll shoot him? That will get rid of two of our problems. _He shook his head, as if to clear the thoughts from it and stood up. Then he heard Alexis come clumping down the stairs. He walked over to and took her holdall from her.

"What did Paige say?" He asked, trying to be casual, but failing miserably. If anything it sounded more anxious and desperate. Alexis pretended not to notice – which he accepted graciously – and answered.

"She's thrilled but she wants details… What should I say when I get there?" Castle froze and looked around the room.

"Just say… That we're renovating!" He said triumphantly.

"Renovating?" Alexis raised her eyebrows, obviously amused.

"Yes renovating!" He repeated. "And we've got workmen coming in and out at all hours and I'm worried that the lack of sleep your getting is going to affect your school work." Alexis' mouth fell open and she grinned.

"That actually might work! Thanks dad, I'll leave now." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ok, bye pumpkin. Stay safe!" He yelled as she shut the door behind her. Sighing with relief, he made a mental note to explain everything to his daughter when things had calmed down. His mind then reeled back to Beckett and he began to pace up and down the loft.

OoOoOoOoO

It was the early hours of the morning by the time Castle had decided anything. He had been pacing for hours now and he had finally come to the decision that…

He needed a stiff drink before he could decide anything else.

'You're pathetic!' His conscience yelled at him loudly. 'You are a writer! You're supposed to be full of good theories and ideas. Or is that just for your damned books?' After 30 minutes of arguing with himself, he finally settled on his first idea – having a drink – and set off towards the kitchen. But before he could get more that three steps.

**Tap Tap Tap**

There was a light knocking at the door. He looked around wildly, wondering who on earth it could be at this hour. Then took off towards the door, opening it slowly. It was Kate! But before he could say anything she began babbling,

"Look-I-know-it's-early-and-your-probably-busy-and-I-should-really-go-away-but-something-major-just-happened-and-I-really-need-your-help-and-advice-cause-I'm-really-confused-and-I-don't know-what-to-do-and-the-only-person-I-can-ask-cause-you're-erm… Well you're… Do you see what I mean?" Then she let out a huge sigh and looked up. "Oh my God Rick! What happened to your face?"

'Oh crap!' He thought. He had almost forgotten the number that Josh had done across his face, but it seemed like he was trapped now. Kate, being the cop she is and his partner/best friend, was going to ask and threaten him until he told her what happened. And he wasn't sure she was going to like the answer he gave her, much less believe him if it came down to his word against motorcycle douche's.

He smiled weakly at her and said,

"Hey Kate, what's up?"

"Don't change the subject!" She snapped back, "What happened to you?"

Pausing for a moment, then saying slowly,

"You better come in."

OoOoOoOoO

A few minutes later, Kate had settled him down on his couch and had gone into the kitchen to get him an ice pack for his face. As she re-entered the room he winced painfully and walking over, she sat down next to him and placed the ice pack on his cheek. One hand holding the icepack; the other on the opposite cheek to keep his face in place.

"So, Castle. Are you gonna tell me what happened?" She looked him straight in the eyes. "Or am I gonna have to interrogate it out of you?" Then she grinned teasingly and he sighed in relief.

"Kate, I'm fine. It was just an incident that happened earlier with-" But she cut him off.

"Oh that. Its ok I already know about that. He told me earlier, and its all ok now." Rick looked up at her, slightly shocked at what she had said but mostly how she had said it.

"He told you?"

"Yes and its really not that important. I'm mean, you guys got into it a little and now you're all ok. It was just a minor altercation and it was nothing to serious right?" As she finished her sentence, Castle was extra confused now. If Josh had told her what happened then surely she must have an opinion, or at least care just a tiny bit? What on earth was happening?

"Kate, what exactly did he tell you?" He said, wondering whether or not Josh had told her the truth.

"Nothing much? Just that you guys got into it and then he left. No biggie." Rick nodded then suddenly felt anger boiling under the surface.

"No Biggie? No Biggie! Kate he nearly killed me! I didn't know he was so freaky possessive! Then when I told him about the kiss, he just snapped! That Jack hole scared poor Alexis to death! I almost had her call y- the police! Then he lies about it the dirty scum-" He broke of muttering mutinous curses about the guy to himself. Kate was the confused on now.

"Castle, please calm down! Don't get so mad. I'm sure it was just… Wait, who's jealous? What are you on about? Did you kiss someone else's girlfriend? Where's Alexis, is she alright?" Question after question poured out of her mouth as she tried to get the bits of info that Bobby must not have known.

"Alexis is fine, I sent her off to Paige's and the- wait, WHAT? Didn't Josh tell you anything? I thought he would have been tight lipped on most of it but I'm sure he would have mentioned our kiss to you? Wasn't he mad?" Castle was the one asking question after question now and Kate, hearing the words falling from his lips, started to feel sick. I horrible feeling was creeping around inside her stomach as she finally realised he was not talking about Bobby.

"Castle, Rick; what are you talking about? What does Josh have to do with any of this? The only thing Bobby told me was that you had an altercation with another tenant and Ray had to ask him to leave. What happened? Why are you so angry?" She said this with tears in her eyes. She knew she was not going to like what she was about to her, but she had no choice. She needed to know the truth; she was tired of being lied to and made a fool of. Rick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he told her everything, from Josh knocking on his door, to her arriving at his home. When the story was over however, he heard her gasping breaths and, looking up from the floor, he saw her sobbing her heart out, hand trembling over her lips.

"Oh God, Kate… I'm so sorry. I truly am! Please don't-" He said this gently to her but she only cried harder. Without thinking, he pulled her into his chest and held her tightly, as she released to emotions she had been holding in since the end of her mother's case. Rick kissed the top of her head and rocked her slowly, whispering gently,

"It's ok. You're gonna be ok. I got you baby. I got you. Shh, let it all out. It'll be ok, Katie. Baby, it will all be fine. I got you. Shh, I got you."

OoOoOoOoO

A while later Kate had finally fallen asleep but he still rocked her – refusing to release his grip on her – and whispered sweet nothings into her hair. As she lay there in his arms, he smiled gently to himself. Never had he been this close to her; in all their years together they had never been as close and open as this moment. And right here, right now, was exactly how he wanted it to be between them. He wanted to stay in this moment forever, for he knew that as soon as she woke up, her walls would build straight back up again and she would thank him, then go straight back to Dr Motorcycle Boy. He winced inwardly as he thought this and his brain chuckled cruelly, _Well Rick, if you know all this is bound to happen, you might wanna enjoy the moment. _And he nodded, silently agreeing with it, and snuggled back down into the sofa with Kate still breathing gently in his arms.

About an hour later beautiful golden rays of sunshine streamed through Rick's front window, illuminating the two people snuggled up asleep together on his sofa. As the sun grew warmer, Kate began to stir and finally, unhappily, she opened her eyes. She looked around Castle's loft and wondered what had happened after she had fallen asleep. Feeling too groggy to stand however, she was just about to curl back up and go back to sleep, when she heard a groan from Castle beneath her and his body stretching out slightly as he yawned and looked down at her. _I wish every morning could be like this. _He thought sadly. Little did he know she was thinking the exact same thing.

OoOoOoOoO

For the next few minutes he sat and watched her – pretend – sleep, all the while stroking her hair. Finally she couldn't take it any longer, opening one eye, she was shocked to find him smiling back at her, blue eyes twinkling, but she grinned back all the same and opened her other eye.

"Good morning." He said gently to her, his smile was so wide that it could have lit up the whole of Manhattan.

"Morning." She giggled back and buried her face in his chest. He leant forward and brushed lips across her ear. She shuddered in response.

"Detective," He purred dangerously in her ear, "Are you hungry?"

"Oh you have no idea." She purred back. Castle sat up shocked.

"Huh?" He said dumbstruck. Feeling the familiar stirrings down below – familiar because he only ever got them when he was around her – and praying that it would not show, he gulped and looked straight at her.

"Nothing." She chimed innocently. And got up off his lap, but before she could take another step, he pulled her back down and spun them around so he was on top of her and she was laying on the sofa. He grinned at her mischievously and bumped her nose with his.

"So then Ms Beckett," He said, lips against her jaw line as he ran them along her skin torturously; she gasped quietly as he continued. "What are you hungry for?" She smiled back and looked right into his eyes,

"Mr Castle," She said slowly and seductively. "I think you know exactly what I want…" Castle felt himself grow harder and harder at the tone of her voice, much less what he thought she was suggesting.

"I think you're going to have to tell me," He said in his flirty voice. "Or you could always show…" She almost bucked under him as she felt his manhood pressing into her core. But regaining her composure, she leant up to his ear and whispered.

"I always liked show and tell." Then lifted her hips a fraction and brushed her core against the bulge in him jeans. Rick gasped and, unable to take it any longer, glued his mouth to hers kissing her with all the passion that had been building for 3 years.

OoOoOoOoO

_Oh I'm so cruel! But it had to be done. This chapter was getting way to long so I have split it in half. Ch 4 shall be up soon, I just want to give people the chance to read this one first. Thanks and please leave a review! :D x_


End file.
